


(Just Wanted To Say) That I Want You

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is prone to falling for the straight, unatainable guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Just Wanted To Say) That I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmfelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmfelicious/gifts).



> Thanks to lire_casander, asmallsmackerel @ LJ and mmmfelicious for the beta, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Adam nearly stumbles when someone pokes him in the side. He doesn’t really have to look to know it’s Kris, of course. “What?” he asks, feeling a little annoyed at Kris’ way to get his attention. He could have just said his name, or something.

“You’re staring,” Kris says, and it’s obvious that he doesn’t even try to hide the smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But of course Kris doesn’t buy it for one second, just looks up at him and rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I’m going to do anything about it, there’s no harm in looking,” he says when Kris still just _looks_ at him in that way only he can.

“Oh really? I know you Lambert, you’re never _just looking_. Don’t scare the guy, okay? I think he’s got a girlfriend…” Kris frowns, looking over his shoulder where David Cook and his band are, fiddling with their instruments. “Huh,” Kris says, turning back to face Adam. “I can see why you would find him attractive. He’s totally your _type_.”

Adam huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, his tight shirt stretching over his shoulders. “You make it sound like I hit on everyone with brown hair or something…” Kris just arches an eyebrow, and there’s that look again. “You know, just because I made the mistake of hitting on you, doesn’t mean I’ll hit on everyone.” Still Kris doesn’t say anything. “And Matt, but that was just for a laugh, I didn’t _mean anything by it_.”

“That was hilarious,” Kris says, his eyes twinkling with something Adam can’t quite define as he chuckles. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look on Matt’s face.” It’s like someone flipped a switch in Kris then, and he sobers up instantly. “Seriously though, don’t hit o-”

Adam slaps a hand over his mouth, to keep him from saying anything more. Shit, he should be paying better attention, they nearly got caught.

“Hit on who?” Andy Skib asks, and Adam nearly laughts outright at the way Kris’ eyes widen comically. He probably would’ve done it if he wasn’t so mortified that they nearly got caught. By the person they’d been speaking of, no less.

Adam tries to smile innocently as he removes his hand from Kris’ mouth. Turning Kris around he puts an arm across his shoulders. “No one you know,” he tries, but it comes out more as a question. He’s never been happier than he is right now that he tends to wear a lot of foundation.

Andy just shrugs, the look on his face uncertain, or maybe disappointed, Adam can’t tell for sure. “Oh… okay then. Anyway, Dave wanted to talk to you about something for the show.” He looks between Kris and Adam and back again, with a look in his eyes that Adam can’t place. “You coming?” he asks, gesturing towards Dave.

“Yeah, we’ll be right there,” Kris says, giving Andy a tight smile. Adam would bet anything that he’s biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Andy just looks at them again, again with that look in his eyes. This time Adam is almost sure it means ‘ _Okay… weirdo_ ’.

When he’s sure that Andy is out of earshot, he elbows Kris in the side, hissing, “What the hell was that?” which only serves to make Kris laugh even harder.

“I’m sorry,” Kris says, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “It’s just funny, that’s all. I mean, you’re so obviously oogling him, and he doesn’t notice a thing. It’s kind of cute.”

“You’re not helping.” Adam crosses his arms over his chest, looking over to where Andy is now in a seemingly deep conversation with Cook’s bassist. “Let’s just go see what Dave wants, okay? I wanna get this over with.”

Kris laughs all the way over to the other end of the stage. Adam would never admit it, but his eyes never leave Andy’s frame and he’s secretly pleased when his conversation with the bassist breaks and he looks up at Adam and smiles as they come closer.

He barely registers what Dave is talking about, something about _Little Lies_ , maybe? Whatever it is, Kris seems to approve, and so Adam just nods and hums, hoping he does it in the right places without agreeing to anything too stupid. He’ll get Kris to fill him in later.

The park starts to fill up after that, and they all separate when they come backstage, which Adam thinks is unfortunate. He’d rather be in a room where he could study Andy some more, not stuck in a room alone with Kris. He looks at the door, as if willing Andy to walk through it, whatever the reason might be.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Kris says, startling him out of his thoughts. “You’re better off not even thinking it. Hell, his girlfriend is probably in their dressing room.”

Adam glares at him, making Kris chuckle and arch an eyebrow. “Why do you always have to do that?” he asks, sounding genuinely curious. “It’s like you have some takendar but use it the opposite way you’re supposed to.”

“Takendar?” Adam just looks at Kris, wondering to himself if he’s gone crazy.

“You know,” Kris says, sighing like it should be obvious what he’s talking about. “ _Takendar_. Like gaydar but for finding people who are taken.”

Adam can’t control the laugh he lets out at that explanation. “Seriously?” he manages between laughs. “ _Seriously_?”

“Yes, seriously.” Kris rolls his eyes at Adam. “It makes sense, don’t you think?”

“Only in your world…” Adam says, his voice so low that he hopes Kris doesn’t catch it. Before he’s got time to worry about that though, there’s a knock on the door.

“Mr Lambert,” a muffled voice calls. “You’re needed in make up.”

“Looks like I’ve gotta go.” He jumps up from the couch where he’s been sitting. “I’ll see you out there.” He’s out the door before Kris can say anything.

***

Even though he’d hoped he would, Adam doesn’t see Andy before the show starts. Which only results in him not being able to take his mind off him. It’s a good thing that he can do this pretty much on autopilot by now, Adam just hopes he didn’t say anything stupid.

When he and Kris are behind the stage, waiting to join Dave and his band in _Little Lies_ , Kris looks at him and says; “Don’t do anything stupid out there, Lambert.”

“Do you think I’m completely stupid?” Really, he’s not completely inappropriate all of the time. He knows when to be careful.

“Not stupid, no,” Kris says, looking up at him. “I just think you let your dick think for you a little too often sometimes. There are cameras around. Not to mention fangirls, and _cougars_. I hear Dave has a lot of them. Actually, they’re all pretty popular, it’s not just Dave. Just be careful. He’s got a girlfriend.”

“I know, you keep rubbing it in, it’s not like I’m gonna forget.” Adam can hear the notes of _Little Lies_ start out on stage, and the next thing he knows a stagehand is giving him a microphone.

With one last elbow in his side, and what is supposed to be a stern look from Kris, they make it out on stage. Adam has to take a deep breath to steady the emotions he feels rushing over him as his eyes land on Andy. He is starting to wonder what is wrong with himself, maybe Kris is onto something. Because really, he’s barely met the guy, let alone spoken to him. It _is_ getting a little ridiculous.

At least that’s what he thinks until he hears Andy open his mouth. It’s just background vocals, but shit, the voice cuts through him, a chill of pleasure rushing up and down his spine. Adam can’t help it; his eyes are drawn to Andy by some invisible force. He really doesn’t know what he’s doing, can only hope that he’s not screwing up too badly.

There’s more than one time during those few short minutes - which to Adam feel very long - that he manages to tear his eyes away, only to look back and find Andy’s eyes on him. Adam tells himself it doesn’t mean anything though, it’s just a coincidence and nothing’s going to happen.

Somehow everyone makes it through the performance without a major disaster, though Adam has no idea how that happened. He hurries backstage as soon as he can, not bothering to see if anyone’s following him. He really needs a moment to cool off, because seriously, what is wrong with him?

He doesn’t even bother to check which dressing room he enters, just sighs with relief as the door closes behind him and slumps down on the cream colored leather couch. That lasts for about five seconds though, before there’s a knock on the door. Groaning, Adam calls, “Come in.”

The door opens slowly, and as Andy sticks his head inside, Adam sits up straight in shock. “Hi, what are you doing here?”

“I… I saw you come in here,” Andy says, smiling. “I thought maybe we could talk.”

“Talk?” Adam arches an eyebrow. Is this guy for real? Andy nods as he enters the room, not saying anything as he closes the door behind him, just looking at Adam. There’s a look in his eyes that Adam can’t describe. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Andy just looks at him, and this time Adam reads the look in his eyes perfectly - _‘You know what, don’t be stupid’_ \- before he starts pacing the length of the small room. Only, Adam _doesn’t_ know what. The way Andy is pacing the room makes Adam nervous. He gets up, intercepting Andy’s path as he turns around. Putting a hand on Andy’s shoulder, he searches his eyes. “Hey, you okay?”

The look in Andy’s eyes as he looks up to meet Adam’s eyes can only be described as wild. There’s a faint nod, and the only warning Adam gets before he’s pressed up against the wall is a grunt from Andy before Andy pushes forward and presses him up against the wall.

“Woah, what’s going on?” Because, seriously, what the hell?

“Do you have any idea how hard - no pun intended - it was to keep a straight face out there with you looking like that?” The words come out in a rush, Adam having a hard time following.

“ _What_? Are you drunk, man?” It’s really the only explanation he can think of as to why Andy is acting like this. A lot of his supposedly straight friends are two beer queers, he’s been through this before. “Because it’s not even noon and that’s way too early for anyone who’s not a serious alcoholic.”

“No,” Andy says with a snort. “I’m not drunk, I’m horny! Shit, and you’ve been teasing me for hours.” The heat in his eyes when he looks up at Adam makes Adam shiver.

“I, uhh… maybe you should call your girlfriend?” Adam suggests, shrugging. “She could help you with…” he gestures towards the obvious bulge in Andy’s jeans, making sure not to come too close to it so that he accidentally brushes it with his hand.

The look in Andy’s eyes changes instantly from pure sex to painful. “I… we… I… she broke up with me when she found out.”

“Found ou-” the question is muffled against Andy’s lips as he leans up and kisses Adam. The action makes Adam freeze, because that was something he didn’t expect, but he probably should have seen it coming based on their conversation.

It would probably be for the best if he put a stop to this before it got too far. Andy’s probably lonely, probably misses his girlfriend - former girlfriend, Adam’s mind supplies - and Adam’s just convenient. But fuck, the guy is hot, and they’ll probably never see each other again, at least not for a very long time.

Andy pulls back, eyes big and horrified, and he starts to apologize. “Shit, fuck, I’m so sorr-” and that’s when Adam’s mind, or well, his dick, decides for him what to do and he cuts Andy off with his mouth. Burying his hands in Andy’s long hair, he adjusts the angle just so. Perfect.

His brain pretty much goes offline after that, the rest of his senses heightened. All he can feel is Andy’s tongue and lips against his, wet and hot, and Andy’s eager hands pulling at his clothes, grunting in frustration when they won’t come off.

Adam pushes Andy off with hands on his hips. “Let me just-” He tries to fumble out of his vest, which isn’t easy with Andy by his side, rubbing against him and nearly purring like a fucking cat. It feels like way too long has passed before he does manage to get out of his vest, and seconds later Andy’s hands are on him again and there’s a clatter as buttons spread everywhere.

His arms are pretty much stuck at his sides when Andy pulls the shirt down, exposing as much as he possibly can. If Adam was hard before, he’s pretty much rock hard when Andy goes about doing his best to find all of his most sensitive spots.

“Fuck, Andy, I told you to be careful.” The sound of Dave’s voice makes them both freeze. Andy slumps forward, his head banging three times into Adam’s bare shoulder. Adam pointedly does not look anywhere but the floor behind Andy. He really doesn’t want to see the most likely horrified look in Dave’s eyes.

“Go away,” Andy says with a groan, his voice muffled against Adam’s skin.

“Couldn’t wait long enough to lock the door, Skibby?” The sound of yet another voice makes Andy’s head snap up, the top of his head colliding with Adam’s chin. Shit, that hurt, he’ll probably have a bruise there to remember this day by for a while. If Adam had thought Andy’s eyes were big before, it’s nothing compared to the size they are now.

“Fucks sake, guys, go away!” Andy sounds just as frustrated as Adam feels, and by some miracle Dave and whoever the other person is - Adam still hasn’t figured that one out, and he’d rather not find out than having to look up - just laughs and then the sound of a door closing can be heard.

“Shit,” Andy says, looking somewhere over Adam’s right shoulder. “Sorry about that.”

“I thought you’d locked the door.” Adam can’t stop looking at said door, hoping that it will lock by sheer will, before someone who really shouldn’t see them like this comes walking in on them. It’s safe to say that for now, his hard on is well and truly gone.

“Heh,” Andy says, shrugging as he looks up at Adam. “I must’ve forgotten about that.”

“You think?” Adam says, arching an eyebrow. “Maybe it’s for the best though. Before things got out of hand.”

“You mean you didn’t… Did I?” Andy sounds confused, and Adam can hear he’s about to ramble. He’s more like Kris than Adam thought he would be.

“No,” Adam says, putting a hand over Andy’s mouth. “I mean, yes. I mean I did. I _do_. It’s just, we don’t know really each other and we’re practically in public. Maybe if it had been some other time, some other place.”

“I… I was thinking.” Andy chews his lip insecurely, and Adam doesn’t find it the slightest bit adorable, not at all. “I have a hotel room?”

“I-” is all Adam has time to say, before the door bangs open again.

“Adam, are you rea- Oh, I didn’t…” Kris says, gawking at them. “Sorry, I’ll come back later… or I’ll see you tomorrow or whatever.” Kris is midstep at turning around when Andy calls out.

“No, wait.” When Andy looks up, Adam is sure he can see sadness in his eyes. “I think maybe you were right after all.”

“I was?” Adam studies Andy’s face. This sure was a complete turn from just a few short minutes ago. “I thought you… you know.”

“Yeah, I did. I _do_ ,” he says, flashing a too small smile.

Adam can hear Kris clear his throat and Adam whips his head around to look at him, he didn’t even realize that he was still by the door. “I think I’ll leave you two to it. Come find me when you’re ready, Adam?” The door closes behind him before Adam gets a chance to reply.

When he turns back to Andy, the other man looks like they didn’t just nearly have sex. His hair is perfect in that slightly floppy way, and his clothes are smoothed out. Adam can’t help but stare at him. “You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

“I… yeah. I mean, you said so yourself, it’s for the best.” He smiles, but Adam can see he doesn’t really mean what he’s saying. He steps forward, kissing the corner of Adam’s mouth. “I’ll see you around.” Then he leaves the room, leaves Adam wondering if they made the right decision or if it will turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life. Only time will tell. For now he needs a shirt that will close in the front.  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt _Adam/Andy at the GMA show_. Title taken from _Room For Two_ by MWK.


End file.
